La locura de draco
by CMD
Summary: es un dracohermione
1. Default Chapter

LA LOCURA DE DRACO  
  
CAPÍTULO 1:  
  
¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MALFOY?  
  
Hermione caminaba como siempre por los pasillos cargada de libros, tenía que ir a la biblioteca, una duda en su cabeza que no la dejaba dormir...tantas veces que se había documentado leyendo Historia de Hogwarts y un montón de libros más y se le había olvidado lo más importante...algo que la venía persiguiendo desde que comenzó el colegio muggle...Hermione era la persona más rencorosa del mundo, pero estos años en Hogwarts la habían hecho olvidarse de los problemas que tuvo en su infancia...pero alguien muy amablemente se lo había recordado...  
  
-hey! Sangre sucia, sí, tú, Granger!-Hermione se dio la vuelta, había aguantado mucho, casi siempre se lo tomaba sin importancia, pero esta vez no lo soportó más, sus pensamientos habían conseguido que toda su furia se acumulase, esperando el momento exacto para saltárselo a cualquiera que osara atreverse a insultarla-Qué te ocurre Granger? Estás temblando... tienes frí...  
  
-Y TÚ QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO, SO DESGRACIADO? PIENSAS IR POR LA VIDA INSULTANDO A TODO EL QUE SE TE PONGA DELANTE? EH? EH?-Se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia él y ya comenzaba a empujarle (N/A: imagínense a Hermione como un tío de estos que se ponen gallitos XD)-VAS A PEDIRME DISCULPAS AHORA MISMO!!!-cualquier persona en su sano juicio no se atrevería a discutirle a Hermione éstas palabras... pero como ya conocemos a Malfoy...  
  
-NO ME PIENSO REBAJAR A PEDIRLE DISCULPAS A UNA SANGRE SUCIA SABELOTODO COMO TÚ!!!- (ya os digo yo que éste no cambiará...) también él se acercaba más a Hermione y la empujaba, consiguiendo tirarle todos los libros al suelo (ahora sí que la cagó...) Hermione se calló un instante, miró los libros y levantó la mirada...nadie habría dicho que esa era la Hermione de siempre, tan comprensiva, dejándole los apuntes a todo aquel que se los pidiera, hablando tranquilamente con Harry y Ron...Draco comenzó a retroceder, no era tan tonto como para acercarse a ella en aquellos momentos...Pero Hermione habló en un susurro, el cual sólo oyó Malfoy, y que por la cara que ponía no debía ser ningún piropo...  
  
-acuérdate de esto Malfoy... haré que te retuerzas en el suelo del dolor, la muerte se convertirá en tu deseo prioritario. Te lo aseguro Malfoy, y reitero en el hecho de que te acuerdes de esto, yo siempre, y recalco 'siempre' cumplo lo que digo-y con esto se marchó, dejando a Draco mirándola con la boca entreabierta.  
  
Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó pensando en lo que había dicho esa sangre sucia de Granger, ¿sería cierto lo que le iba a hacer? Una vocecilla en su interior le dijo:  
  
-eso sólo depende de ti, y sí, cumplirá su palabra...  
  
¿Cómo que depende de mí? Yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo...-pensó con preocupación.  
  
-¿tienes miedo?...   
  
-No!-dijo en voz alta. Su orgullo le sobrepasaba ligeramente (ejem, ejem) nadie le iba a amenazar, y menos ella... -le pondré las cosas claras a esa sabelotodo.-y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y fue a buscarla, aunque no fue muy difícil encontrarla (¿a que no saben dónde estaba? XD) así es, fue a la biblioteca.  
  
Se asomó a la puerta y consiguió ver una pequeña mata de pelo que asomaba entre unos cuantos libros apilados. Se acercó a ella. No había mucha gente, y además la sección en la que se encontraba la chica no es que fuera la más interesante... "leyes y derechos de los magos y brujas según el ministerio de magia" ('). Tuvo el máximo cuidado de que ella no se diera cuenta de que se encontraba allí. Se acercó más, y oyó unos sollozos desesperados.  
  
-No, no, no... no es justo...tanto sufrimiento... durante tanto tiempo...-en cada frase a la chica se le caía una lágrima que iba a parar al libro sobre el que estaba apoyada. De repente se puso a llorar más, pero no era un llanto de una niña caprichosa, eran llantos que estaban inundados de una tremenda tristeza. A Draco se le encogió el corazón y sintió una ráfaga de compasión, alzó su mano como para consolar a la chica, pero en ese instante ella levantó la cabeza y le vio allí, con una mano ligeramente levantada, sintió miedo y se echó hacia atrás, (imagínense a Malfoy así...bueno, yo no me apartaría ).- ¿qué es... lo, lo que quieres?-dijo con la voz entrecortada, pero enseguida recobró la compostura y se puso a la defensiva- ¿ya vienes a insultarme, no te pareció suficiente con lo que me hiciste? Pues venga, comienza, cuanto antes empecemos antes terminamos...-una lágrima se la escapó y fue a para al suelo.  
  
-no, no venía a insultarte, por lo menos hasta que he llegado aquí...-dijo mirándola con una mezcla de compasión y odio... (Este chico consigue mezclas de lo más extrañas...XD)   
  
-y entonces, ¿a qué?-le preguntó extrañada.  
  
-pues... ¿por qué llorabas?-dijo intentando parecer compasivo (si es que es tan bueno...tanto física como psicológicamente XDD)  
  
-no es de tu incumbencia- dijo ásperamente.  
  
Y con un arrebato de valentía y un abandono completo de su orgullo, se acercó a ella y la dijo:  
  
-sí lo es.-puso cara de corderito degollado.  
  
-¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo notando cómo se acercaba a ella.  
  
-yo, yo...-pero no pudo decir más, porque en ese momento ella ya había recogido sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta con una cara de desconcierto muy impropio de ella.  
  
Cuando Draco consiguió despertar de su ensimismamiento, se acercó a la mesa en la que Hermione había estado minutos atrás, y se encontró el libro abierto en donde lo había dejado. Lo cogió y comenzó a leerlo:  
  
'ningún mago menor de edad tiene derecho a utilizar la magia para hacer daño a otro mago o bruja, en caso de que no respete esta ley, será castigado severamente por el Ministerio de magia (...)'  
  
Draco sonrió, ya sabía que no le iba a hacer nada, así que, ¿por qué temerla?. Ya se podía quitar las preocupaciones de su cabeza.  
  
-no tan rápido, amiguito...espera y verás las torturas que te tiene preparadas...  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, pero pronto se olvidó de ello, hasta que llegó la noche...  
  
Él se encontraba en su habitación, estaba sólo, e iluminado por la tenue luz de las antorchas. Estaba en frente de la puerta, cuando de repente, ésta se abrió. Apareció Hermione con su varita levantada hacia Draco. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño, costase lo que costase...  
  
-termina ya con mi vida, Granger, pero hazlo así, "arrás" (XD)- se había arrancado la camiseta de un tirón, dejando al descubierto un musculoso cuerpo (N/A: la palangana para las babas, chicas! XD) Hermione se acercó más hacia él, todavía con la varita en alto, pero Draco la atrajo hacia sí con una fuerza sacada de a saber dónde, y sin más preámbulos, la besó apasionadamente. Al principio ella estaba sorprendida, pero pronto le correspondió.  
  
-NOOOO!!!!!-Draco se levantó de repente de la cama todo sudoroso, con los ojos como platos, mirando hacia todos lados asustado, pero sólo vio a Crabbe y a Goyle roncando a lo bestia.-dios mío, no, no, sólo ha sido una pesadilla, o talvez...esa Granger se va a enterar, ¿cómo me ha podido atacar en sueños? (este pobre ya delira, pobrecito...)  
  
En la otra parte del castillo...  
  
-No me lo puedo creer-dijo como loca, estaba revolviendo toda la habitación en busca de...-MIERDA! (no, eso no XD) me he dejado el libro de leyes y derechos de los magos y brujas según el ministerio de magia en la biblioteca! Si ese imbécil no hubiese aparecido por allí...- se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a pensar...  
  
¿Y si se le ha ocurrido leerlo? Ahora mismo se estará riendo de mí...  
mañana iré a la biblioteca y lo buscaré, y si no está... seré capaz de ir donde él y arrearle a leches hasta que me lo dé...menudo desgraciado.  
  
Draco estaba ahora frente a un maniquí con la ligera apariencia de Hermione...él tenía en sus manos el libro que Hermione se había olvidado en la biblioteca y ahora parecía tener una entretenida conversación con ella... (El maniquí-Hermione):  
  
-Bueno, yo, esto, quería devolverte este libro-se lo enseñó en son de paz-se te olvidó ayer y yo, pues, estoooo, decidí devolvértelo (¿se repite mucho o es mi imaginación?')-se quedó un momento quieto, como esperando una respuesta, cuando sin previo aviso:  
  
PUM!-le había asestado un "libretazo" (el de BBVA no, eh?) al maniquí-ERES UNA ZORRA DESAGRADECIDA! YO TE QUERÍA PEDIR PERDÓN, PERO CON TU ASQUEROSO ORGULLO NO HAY DIOS QUE TE DIGA NADA!!! –Tan pronto como dijo esto, tomó aire y tranquilamente se acercó al maniquí y le puso bien la peluca. Retrocedió, volvió a coger aire, se colocó en la posición inicial, y siguió ensayando... (Da un poco de pena, ¿verdad?)  
  
Hermione estaba en la Sala Común, hablando con Harry y con Ron sobre lo que la había pasado la noche anterior:  
  
-¿¡Que se te acercó?!-Ron se había levantado de su asiento y miraba a Hermione sin poder creérselo.- ¿¡te hizo algo?! Porque si es así, voy donde él y tenemos una palabras... (Sí, ya, sobre todo palabras...XD)  
  
-No Ron, tranquilo, no me hizo nada, pero me dio la ligera impresión de que quería algo más que tranquilizarme...-dijo asustada cuando oyó sus propias palabras.  
  
-como se le ocurra tocarte le parto la cara- dijo Harry, levantándose también del asiento. (Da gusto tener amigos así, verdad? )  
  
-tranquilos, creo que debería ir yo a solucionarlo, pero sí que me podéis ayudar con algo...-dijo susurrándoles lo que quería.  
  
Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a comer, no había prisa por que era sábado, así que era el día perfecto para hablar con Malfoy.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione se levantó del asiento algo temblorosa, y se estaba dirigiendo ya a ver a Malfoy, cuando una voz la llamó:  
  
-Hermione! ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos?- dijo Ron mirándola con temor, porque parecía que de un momento a otro se caería al suelo.  
  
- no, no hace falta Ron, sólo quiero que hagáis lo que os he dicho- les dijo mirándoles seriamente. Los dos la desearon suerte y sin más, se marchó.  
  
Recorría los pasillos del castillo a toda prisa hacia la biblioteca, esperaba encontrárselo allí, con su libro en la mano y entregándoselo... (Pobre ilusa..., o a lo mejor no)  
  
Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato caminando, de repente se chocó con alguien y cayó hacia atrás, haciéndose un daño tremendo.  
  
-Hermione!, digo... Granger!- y allí estaba Draco, iluminado por la escasa luz que salía de una ventana próxima, extendiendo una mano para que Hermione se pudiese levantar con su ayuda. Ella alzó su mano un poco desconfiada, y se agarró a la que le tendía Malfoy. Cuando ya estaba de pie, Draco se la quedó mirando embelesado, esos ojos color miel...se estaba acercando a la cara de Hermione, como si fuera a besarla...  
  
-¿cogiste tú mi, mi, mi libro?- dijo observando el extraño comportamiento del chico. Esos ojos azules la derretían...  
  
-sí, ven, lo iba a dejar en la biblioteca...-se la quedó mirando, se sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió con paso firme a la biblioteca, seguida de una aturdida Hermione. Ella se esperaba que le diese el libro, pero no había deseado de antemano que le hiciese algo tan, tan, tan amable OO.  
  
-seguro que se trama algo.-pensó algo más alterada.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Draco abrió la puerta, y en vez de pasar él, se quedó con la puerta abierta esperando a que pasara Hermione primero. Ella se quedó algo así como OO, pero a lo bestia.  
  
- ¿qué, qué haces?  
  
-perdón, se me escapó.-y sin más entró en la biblioteca. Se dirigió a la parte más alejada de la gente, y fue hacia unas estanterías con pasillos muy, pero que muy estrechos, (créanme) y de repente, se giró y Hermione se chocó contra él, lo que consiguió fue que ella se quedara con la espalda pegada a la estantería, y a Draco enfrente suyo, a escasos milímetros de ella, se habían caído un montón de libros y no podían pasar, y como encima se habían alejado tanto, no lo oyó nadie. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y chocaban las Draco con las de una extremadamente perturbada Hermione.  
  
-es tu oportunidad...-pensó inconscientemente (qué ironía)  
  
Draco levantó su mano y la apoyó a la estantería, sobre el hombro de Hermione, ésta soltó un grito ahogado del susto. Pero él no se quedó ahí, levantó su otra mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica. La dio un escalofrío. Y cuando a Draco no le faltaba nada para besar a Hermione, ésta recobró la conciencia y con todas sus fuerzas, y un poco de magia salida de su furia, echó a Draco hacia atrás de un fuerte empujón, y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero al poco tiempo de salir de la biblioteca, miró hacia atrás y vio cómo él la seguía a buen paso, estaba a punto de alcanzarla, ella se concentró en pedir ayuda a sus amigos...  
  
- Ron, creo que Hermione nos necesita, acabo de sentir una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz y he tenido una visión en la que salía ella corriendo...-dijo un muy asustado Harry. No hizo falta repetirlo dos veces, se levantaron de los asientos del Gran Comedor y echaron a correr.  
  
- pero, ¿dónde la viste? ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- ella se fue a la biblioteca, así que ahora estará de regreso...-pero casi no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando se la encontraron corriendo hacia ellos como una loca, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Hermione!-ella se había tirado a los brazos de Harry y Ron que ahora la sujetaban. Harry le lanzó una mirada significativa a su compañero, y Ron asintió. Harry se la dejó a Ron en sus brazos, se remangó y le lanzó un hechizo a Hermione:  
  
-fórticus acut impedimenta!!!- Hermione lucía ahora una luz dorada que la cubría por completo. Ron y Harry la dejaron de pies en medio del pasillo, se escondieron detrás de una estatua y observaron.  
  
Draco se acercaba reduciendo la velocidad, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de Hermione la dijo:  
  
-No podrás impedir que entre en tu vida...- dijo alzando una mano como intentando acariciarla, pero ella dijo con voz firme:  
  
-no podrás- dijo con rabia contenida.  
  
-¿apostamos algo?- dijo, ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, cuando fue a tocarla...-AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-el contacto de Malfoy con el aura que recubría a Hermione le había dado un calambre que le había echado varios metros hacia atrás.  
  
La miró con extrañeza y la advirtió:  
  
-no siempre tendrás a tus amigos para protegerte, y cuando llegue el momento, estaré allí.- se levantó del suelo con un gesto de dolor y se fue a su sala común. En ese momento aparecieron Harry y Ron, que miraron a Hermione con preocupación, ellos no podían estar siempre con ella como bien dijo malfoy.  
  
-no os preocupéis, me cuidaré sola. Esta vez sólo ha sido un estúpido descuido... les contó lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca exceptuando lo de que estuvo a punto de besarla... se quedó pensativa unos instantes, el pensamiento que tuvo en aquel momento de Malfoy, esos ojos azules la habían derretido, dejándola débil ante el peligro...  
  
FIN DEL CAP.


	2. capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2  
  
LA VENGANZA DE MALFOY  
  
Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el incidente con Malfoy, y aún así, Hermione no conseguía dormir, hacía conjeturas bastante desconcertantes en todo momento, sobre lo que la podría hacer Malfoy,un día iba caminando por un pasillo, estaba tan concentrada en lo de Draco, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Se paró un instante, miró a ambos lados extrañada, pues no conocía el sitio en el que se encontraba. Se giró y se encontró con una enorme puerta. La abrió y entró. Estaba muy oscuro, conseguía ver unas cuantas mesas y sillas al fondo, apiladas. Se acercó a unas estanterías y de repente, la puerta se cerró de golpe, haciéndola saltar del susto.  
  
-¿hay alguien ahí?- preguntó temerosa. No hubo respuesta, se giró y volvió a observar los libros que contenía la estantería...  
  
-Petríficus Totalus!- alguien gritó desde un lugar en penumbras, Hermione se quedó paralizada y cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.  
  
-te lo avisé Hermione...-cogió a la chica en brazos y la acercó a una columna. Hizo aparecer unas cuerdas y la ató. Draco se la quedó mirando unos instantes, se veía tan hermosa... se podría aprovechar de ella en esa situación sin problemas...una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara... (¡Pervertido!) Pero no lo hizo (XD). Salió del aula y... A lo lejos se oyó cómo Draco lanzaba de nuevo el hechizo Petríficus Totalus, y entraba al aula arrastrando a una persona...  
  
Draco cogió a la chica que llevaba e hizo aparecer otras cadenas en el suelo. Las cogió y ató a la chica entre dos columnas, al igual que hizo con Hermione. Después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Hermione que tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus hombros, inerte. Draco lanzó el contra hechizo y la despertó, ella estaba confusa, levantó su cabeza y se quedó de piedra al ver cómo estaba y enfrente de quién se encontraba...  
  
-ya iba siendo hora... pensé que te quedarías así todo el día...-comentó Draco alegremente. Hermione le miró primero a él, y luego bajó la vista cuando notó cómo algo la aprisionaba, tenía que estar soñando, esto no la podía pasar a ella...no era posible...  
  
-¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo así! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Se lo diré al director! ¿pero qué me has hecho, so desgracia... qué hace Parkinson ahí? OO-preguntó escandalizada.  
Pero Draco alzó un dedo y lo llevó a los labios de la chica para hacerla callar.  
  
-ahora vas escucharme-dijo con tono firme, ella estaba intentando inútilmente desatarse-¡quieta!-la agarró de los hombros y la paró-no me obligues a echarte otro conjuro paralizador. Sólo quiero hablar sobre nosotros...  
  
-no hay nada entre nosotros- dijo ella sorprendiéndose, pero a la vez sonrojándose.  
  
-¡claro que lo hay! El otro día en la biblioteca no pensabas eso, es más, de no ser porque fui lento de reflejos, ¡habría pasado algo!-dijo también sonrojándose-y tú lo hubieses permitido, lo vi en tus ojos, yo nunca le haría eso a nadie a no ser que estuviese muy seguro...y ese día no sólo lo vi, sino que lo sentí.-se dio la vuelta-¿y tú qué opinas sobre todo esto? Mucho dices, pero ahora estás excesivamente callada.-la miró con esos ojos tan penetrantes, como intentando obligarla a contestar.  
  
Ella le miraba, lo había descubierto, pero ese sentimiento era un error... o por lo menos eso era lo que creía...  
  
-tú no sientes nada por mí, y si es así, haz algo para demostrarlo...-paró un momento, recapacitando en lo que había dicho...  
  
-no te preocupes por eso, para demostrártelo he traído a Parkinson. Ya sabes que he estado saliendo con ella hasta hace poco, cuando descubrí que te deseaba a ti.-se paró un momento y la observó con ternura. Hasta ese momento, Hermione le había estado mirando fijamente, pero cuando dijo eso último, desvió la mirada sonrojada.-bueno, no me quiero ir del tema, así que, a lo que iba. Te estaba diciendo que la he traído para demostrarte que te amo y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti...soy capaz de lanzarla un hechizo que la haga sufrir, por ti...  
  
-eso sólo me demuestra que estás loco y que necesitas un buen psicólogo. Torturar a la gente... ¿de veras crees que sería algo que me demostrase tu amor? Yo que tú lo intentaría con otra cosa...-le dijo sin mirarle.  
  
¿Con qué?-se acercó más a ella, agachó su cabeza ligeramente, para quedarse a la altura de la cara de Hermione.- ¿Como esto?-y sin temor la besó. Ella estaba alucinada, no se creía lo que estaba pasando, pero en seguida descubrió que se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones otra vez. Apartó su cara bruscamente, y le miró con enojo-eso no me dice nada, eso será algo que tú deseas, pero así no conseguirás nada.  
  
-mira Hermione, si no me dices que tendré una oportunidad contigo, por mínima que sea... desataré a Parkinson y la dejaré que te torture a hechizos.-la amenazó Draco.  
  
-oh, Draco-dijo fingiendo que estaba embelesada por su belleza-tú... ¡nunca tendrás oportunidad conmigo!-dijo Hermione cambiando su tono anterior por uno enfurecido.  
A Draco le entraron ganas de llorar:  
  
-¡¡¡pero qué narices os pasa a todas las mujeres!!!-gritó soltando toda su rabia.-¡¡¡consigues que me enamore de ti, y tú, lo único que me sabes hacer es ODIARME!!!¡¡¡ES QUE ESTO YA ES EL COLMO, PERO QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME QUIERAS!!!EH??? EH???-iba subiendo su tono de voz con cada palabra, hasta quedarse en un grito angustiado.  
  
-si quieres empezar con buen pie, desátame y deja que me vaya, no le contaré a nadie lo sucedido, pero a cambio tú me tendrás que demostrar si de verdad sientes algo.  
  
Draco la miró un momento y la desató, en cuanto lo hizo, Hermione le dio una bofetada que lo tiró al suelo.  
  
-¿por qué haces eso? Encima que te he desatado...-Draco la miró con ojos de corderito degollado, que derretirían a cualquiera. (Aaaahhh XDDD)  
  
-te recuerdo que has sido tú el que me ha atado-y sin decir más se marchó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y dejando a un aturdido Draco en el suelo.  
  
-maldición, serás mía Hermione...-dijo con los ojos entornados.  
  
Los días pasaban, y Hermione no les había contado nada de lo sucedido a Harry y a Ron. Tenía miedo, si Draco había conseguido hechizarla tan fácilmente... lo volvería a hacer, eso seguro.  
  
Iba con Harry y con Ron por un pasillo que conducía a los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando la profesora McGonagall la llamó. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver lo que quería, y la profesora la dijo que la acompañase a su despacho. Ella mirando desconcertada a sus amigos la siguió, ella no recordaba haber hecho algo malo...


End file.
